zoolaplexfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles Wickman
Charles Wickman, Jr. is the son of Charles Wickman, Sr., the Dean of Cityville University, and one of the most influential people on campus. In actuality he's a sly, manipulative bastard who's bigoted in almost every way imaginable, treats people like property or animals for his own amusement, takes pleasure in ruining lives through his innate savviness and ability to learn what makes people tick, and hides behind his wealth and privelege whenever things become troublesome for him. He's a nemesis of Ray McAllister and a major antagonist in Zoolaplex (show), first appearing in Season 1 Episode 5 - Pride in the Red. Personality WARNING: THIS IS ONE OF THE DARKER CHARACTERS/SITUATIONS/EPISODES OF THE ZOOLAVERSE AND MAY CONTAIN LANGUAGE, PROFANITY, OR TRIGGERING CONTENT SUCH AS DEPICTIONS OF RACISM, DRUG USE, SUICIDE, SEXUAL ASSAULT, OR ANYTHING ELSE OF A SENSITIVE NATURE. BE ADVISED Charles Wickman is nigh-sociopathic in his actions and thoughts, seeing people only for their use to him and looking down on everyone with an almost equal contempt, as if he's the only real person there and everyone else is just an ant to him. He delights in destroying peoples' lives and livelihoods, either threatening them for his own personal gain or ruining lives for his own personal amusement. He's had more than one harassment campaign against targets at Cityville U, with the last target dropping out after all that happened to them. Being of money and considerable privelege, he has friends in high places who he uses as informants in order to obtain leverage on anyone he wants to keep under his thumb. Averse to this though is a complete lack of shame or remorse for his actions, leading to him escalating even when it would not lead to things being in his favor, such as when he forcefully pushed Drake Moran, allowing Drake to punch his nose in. He has general contempt for people and isn't beneath using bigoted slurs and playing on the very ignorance that he himself exemplifies. He frequently refers to people by racial, sexist and LBGT slurs, referring to the cabbie as another person who "would go back to where belongs, not taking what belongs to the people who were actually born here" and threatening to call the INS on him, revelling in going into detail about how his life would be destroyed. He harasses and objectifies Leanne,trying to extort sexual favors out of her and even when she proves to be just as savvy as he is if not far moreso he still objectifies her as just "tits and legs". He uses the words "tranny" and "faggot" as derogatory slurs and says that Vince would be a criminal since he's, in Charles's own words, "a negro". Beneath all of his bigotries, ignorant ideals, and generally manipulative attitude, he is incredibly insecure and lashes out, specifically targeting people who have things that he doesn't or can never have, Ray included in that. The less likely he can have something the more willing he is to manipulate and hurt his way to get it. Plot Season 1 Appearances Quotes Trivia Category:Antagonists Category:Characters